The proposed study is concerned with the feasibility of obtaining various data on a range of the personal growth disciplines embraced by the human potential movement which can be viewed as alternatives to more traditional modes of psychotherapy. Emphasis will be placed on those organizations which do not advertise therapy as part of their purpose, but which offer enhancement of personal and interpersonal functioning and/or preventive and ameliorative practices. For comparison, data on participants will be sought from representative conventional therapies. The following data will be sought from the administrators or leaders and from selected participants in ten programs covering the range of the study's concern: 1) the background, qualifications and personal characteristics of program leaders/therapists; 2) demographic and personal characteristics of participants, including history of experiences with both traditional and nontraditional therapies or personal growth programs; 3) mental health status; 4) major motivations for seeking and choosing among such programs; 5) participants' short- and long-term satisfaction with these programs. The programs selected include six nontraditional programs: Transcendental Meditation (TM), Erhard Siminars Training (EST), Seekers After Truth (SAT), Arica Institute, Bioenergetics or some other practice based on Neo-Reichian principles, and a sensitivity training group. Four therapy groups conducted by licensed therapists will be studied, including a psychoanalytic or other classical clinic practice, Gestalt, therapy, Transactional Analysis, and primal Therapy. In addition, we propose to describe the range and nature of organized personal growth programs after an extensive review of the pertinent literature, to develop criteria for selection of groups to be included in such a large-scale study, and to outline data collection procedures.